Greed
by Human With Angel Wings
Summary: Definition:Intense and selfish desire for something, such as wealth or power. Harry and Liliana most get through their first year of Hogwarts when they know next to nothing about the Wizarding World.
1. Warnings

**My orignal story was going okay - or so I thought anyway. But Kishō has been going on and on about me spitting out the book, and how I should write more like the movie but then what am I going to do whenever I decide to write my reading the book series? So I decided, just go with it naturally. This will hopefully be the last time I redo this story, because I'm tired of it, and I'm sure several others are tired of it. Kishō is really starting to irritate me, honestly I wonder why I put up with her sometimes.**

**Story warnings:  
>This is a Harry's female twin story, this is NOT however a 'what if Harry wasn't the chosen one but his twin was' that just doesn't make sense I'm sorry.<strong>

**This WILL mention some abuse via the Dursleys, HOWEVER this is not a getting beaten by a belt/beaten severly and left inside the cupboard type of story.**

**If OC's were a crime, I'd be sentenced to life in Azkaban, several OC's in this, including staff and a third Evans sister.**

**Stories four(maybe five) and above will be AU, unless something happened that I particularly like.**

**This is more towards the movies, like Kishō wanted.**

**THIS IS MY STORY, I WILL NOT DELETE DO TO NEGETIVE COMMENTS. IF YOU DON'T LIKEY, GO BACK. YOUR COMMENT WILL BE DELETED AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED.**

_**"So long as we even think about racism it'll never truely disappear." - Angel.**_


	2. Release The Boa!

"Talking."

"Talking in sync."

_'Thinking'_

"Up, get up!" Aunt Petunia screeched. "Now!" She added hitting the door, before walking away into the kitchen.

Harry James Potter woke up with a start, he was having a fantastic dream last night, with a flying motorcycle and a giant. He couldn't help but wonder if he had the same dream before; it seemed so familiar.

Harry looked over to right left, Liliana 'Lily' Minerva Potter was stirring awake as while, she gave a loud yawn in the tight space before grabbing a hairbrush and started tugging her hair while Harry pulled a spider off a pair of socks and put them on.

They could hear their fat cousin Dudley come marching down the stairs. "Come on cousins! We're going to the zoo!" Lily held her brother in place until Dudley went into the kitchen, or less the fat boy would've surely done _something_.

_'It's the piggy's birthday isn't it?'_ She thought.

_'I believe so.' _Agreed Harry.

_'Wouldn't it be fantastic if the house burned down for Ickle Dudleykins birthday?' _Lily looked at her brother with a mischievous look. _'I mean we could live with Aunt Rose!'_

_'Yes, but Aunt Mary is in America right now, Waterlily.'_

_'Well, aren't you just a big o' ray of sunshine, Harry.'_ Harry and Lily were twins, and had a bond like no other siblings, they could communicate via thought.

Despite being twins they hardly looked anything alike, except for their eyes; they both had startling green eyes, Harry was scrawny with untidy black hair, round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehea. Lily had ivory skin and bright red hair, no glasses, and a raindrop shaped scar on her own forehead.

Harry and Lily entered the kitchen where their cousin Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon were gathered.

"Why don't you two just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything." Aunt Petunia told them sternly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said automatically, taking her place by the stove. Lily grabbed several eggs and began to fry them while Harry watched the bacon.

"Hurry up – bring me my coffee, girl!" Uncle Vernon snapped at his niece.

"Right away, Uncle Vernon." Lily placed the smelly dark liquid in front of her uncle.

Dudley meanwhile was counting the presents that were weighing down the table, and hogging up the couch and chairs. "Thirty-six, that's two less than last year." He said turning towards his parents.

_'Oh my lord... say it ain't so... DUDLEY CAN COUNT!' _Lily snorted in her head.

"Some of them are bigger than last year." Uncle Vernon told him.

"And when we go out, we're going to buy you two more presents, how's that Pumpkin?" Aunt Petunia told her temperamental son.

Not long after breakfast the Dursleys, never counting Harry and Lily left for the zoo, but before they got into the car Uncle Vernon turned towards the twins.

"I warning you both now, any funny business, any at all; and either of you will have any meals for a week. Now get in."

They both wanted to say something, but knew it would be useless, no one believed them other than there other aunt. And that's why they missed her so much, the Dursleys wouldn't dare do anything when Officer Rosemary Evans was around.

She was the one who took them clothes shopping since they could remember; the Dursleys were just going to give them Dudley's old clothes, she was the one who took Harry to get his glasses; Uncle Vernon was willing to let him go blind to appear dumber than Dudley, rushed Lily to the doctors when she started throwing up after eating; Aunt Petunia would just tell her to clean it up and lock her in the cupboard for the rest of the day as punishment, and above all; Rosemary actually liked them – loved them like they were her own children.

_'Look-y there sis, Dudley dyed his hair!'_ Harry pointed to a gorilla scratching his head. Lily tried not to choke on her lemon ice pop.

The zoo was crowded with families going from the aquatic animals to the land animals and from those in Africa to those only seen in the North Pole. The final place they went to was the Reptile House.

"Make it move." Dudley told his father, looking at a large Boa Constrictor which was sleeping soundly.

Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass but the snake kept on snoozing. "This is boring." Dudley moaned, leaving to look at something else, and leaving the twins with the serpent.

"Sorry about him." Lily told it in sympathy.

"He doesn't understand what it's like." Harry continued. "Laying there day after day."

"Watching people press their ugly faces in on you."

The snake suddenly lifted it's head until it was at eye level with them both. It winked. Harry and Lily shared a look, since when could snakes wink? They glanced around to see if anyone was watching, they weren't.

"Can you hear us?" Harry asked it in wonder.

The snake nodded it's head.

"It's just... we never talked to a snake before. Do you talk to people often?" Lily asked.

The Boa shook it's head this time.

"You're from Brazil aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss you're family?"

The snake jabbed it's tail at a sign near the glass that read:

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**This specimen was bred in the zoo.**

"I see." Harry said, feeling sorry for the snake. "That's us as while. We never knew our parents either."

The Dursleys didn't have any photographs of them in the house, and Rosemary hasn't been able to find her album in years. Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash but they never asked their other aunt because it was still a sensitive subject for her.

"Mommy! Dad come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley's shout scared all three of them. Dudley elbowed Harry in the ribs, who then took Lily down to the hard concrete floor.

What happened next was seriously unexpected, one moment Dudley was pressed against the glass, the other he was inside the tank splashing about in the water as the snake uncoiled itself and slide towards the exit.

Harry and Lily could have sworn the snake said. "Thanksss." As it slide by.

Dudley tried to get out of the tank, but the glass was back, and he ended up screaming for Aunt Petunia, whose scream than covered Dudley's as she frantically looked for a way to get him out, thinking the Boa was still in there. Uncle Vernon on the other hand was watching the twins with an angry glint in his eyes... they were so dead...

Aunt Petunia led a shivering Dudley into the bathroom. Leaving Harry and Lily with their uncle. He grabbed them both by the hair.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I swear I don't know!" Harry said.

"One minute the glass was their and then it was gone!" Lily added.

"It was like magic!" Uncle Vernon threw them into their cupboard with more force that was actually necessary.

"There's no such thing as magic!" And with that he slammed the vent shut. Leaving Harry to comfort a Nyctophobia suffering Lily.

_**Angel:I was watching this actually and it came to my attention that in the movie Harry released a python from Burma instead of a Boa Constrictor from Brazil like in the book... why did they change it? What could they not find a Boa or what? Also I shall repeat, you no likey, you no read, bad reviews are deleted and bad reviews are blocked. I do not own Harry Potter, seriously, would I be writing Fanfiction if I did? I only own my OC's and anything you don't recognize.**_

_**Nyctophobia - Fear of darkness or night.**_

_**_**"So long as we even think about racism it'll never truely disappear." - Angel.**_**_


	3. A Giant Named Hagrid

The summer holidays were already starting by the time Harry and Lily were allowed out of their cupboard, and everything was back like it usually was. But Harry and Lily could spot just an once of hope on the horizon, when summer ended they would be off to secondary school, and for the first time since they could remember; they wouldn't be with their fat cousin Dudley.

While Aunt Petunia took her son to London for his Smeltings uniform Harry and Lily were left with Ms. Figg, a major cat lover. Lily respected her but couldn't stand all the cats – to her cats were trying to take over the world – but one good thing about Ms. Figg was that she let them leave to take care of their Aunt Rosemary's small cottage nearby. Rosemary Evans had been undercover in America since May. Harry and Lily missed her dearly and wished they could write to her, but her superiors discouraged that action for the twins own safety.

One day Lily went to fetch the mail. Four things were on the floor, a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge; something that looked like a bill; and... letters for Harry and Lily!

She stood staring st the addresses, there could be no possible mistake.

_**Mr. H. Potter  
><strong>__**the Cupboard under the Stairs  
><strong>__**4 Privet Drive  
><strong>__**Little Whinging  
><strong>__**Surrey**_

_**Miss. L. Potter  
><strong>__**the Cupboard under the Stairs  
><strong>__**4 Privet Drive  
><strong>__**Little Whinging  
><strong>__**Surrey**_

Lily entered the kitchen, handed her uncle the postcard and bill, gave a surprised Harry his letter, and began opening her own.

"Marge's ill." Uncle Vernon informed his wife. "Ate a funny whelk."

_'Good.'_ Harry thought shortly, Aunt Marge hated them and they hated her.

"Dad!" Dudley exclaimed suddenly. "Dad look Harry and Liliana's got a letter!" He stole Harry's letter while Uncle Vernon ripped Lily's away.

"Give it back!" Harry protested.

"They're ours!"

"Yours? Who'd be writing to either of you?" He snorted, glancing at Harry's, in seconds he looked like he might have a heart attack. He gave the twins a look like they were in trouble... but they haven't done anything!... have they?

In they next several days things went from weird to unbearable. Letters kept on coming for Harry and Lily and no matter what Uncle Vernon drilled shut, or how many he burned or torn they just kept coming.

Monday Lily was reading Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ in their cupboard while Harry was messing around with a few figurines when Uncle Vernon boarded the mail slot closed.

Wednesday they were preparing breakfast when they noticed all of the eggs Aunt Petunia just gotten were stuffed with letters, leaving them to be kept in the cupboard until Uncle Vernon shredded them all.

On Friday they were cleaning upstairs when they saw all the owls gathered outside, and by the time they were finished Uncle Vernon was already burning them all in the fireplace.

Finally Sunday rolled around and Uncle Vernon looked tired, Happy but tired. As they all sat in the Living area while Harry and Lily served them tea and crackers.

"Fine day Sunday, in my opinion best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?" The fat boy just shrugged.

"Because there's no post on Sunday's?" Harry offered.

"Right you are Harry!" Uncle Vernon praised – something he hardly did with his niece and nephew. In fact Harry and Lily were sure that was the first. "No post on Sunday's. No blasted letters today! No sir. Not one single bloody letter, not one!"

_'Nutter.'_ Lily snorted, blocking out her uncle's constant reminder of what Sunday means – to him anyway.

Something came flying out of the fireplace and cut across Uncle Vernon's nose. The house began to rumble as if an earthquake was afoot. And suddenly letters began pouring out into the room. The Dursleys swatted and dunked from the souring paper. Harry and Lily on the other hand tried grabbing at least one, Harry jumped up and took one from the air while Lily took a more common sense route and took one off the ground. But their uncle wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Give me those!" He shouted chasing them into the hall where more letters actually pushed their the board closing off the mail slot. "Give me those letters!"

"Their our letters!" Harry protested when Uncle Vernon grabbed them.

"Let go of us!" Lily struggling to break free from the mans grip.

"That's it! We're going away – far away! Where they can't find us!" Uncle Vernon shouted through all the letters falling on his face.

"Daddy's gone made, hasn't he?" Dudley asked his mother, who looked like she was thinking that herself.

So they left, and ended up an a rock in the middle of the ocean where they could easily die. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slept upstairs, Dudley had the moth-eaten couch, leaving Harry and Lily to the floor.

Lily was busy drawing a cake in the ground, in moment now their eleven birthday would arrive, not that the Dursleys ever did anything if they could help it. They would give them some money just to keep their redheaded relative off their backs, Rosemary would've rescued them from the Dursleys and take them somewhere exciting; but this year any of the above was doubtful.

"Make a wish." They smirked and took a soft blow at the dirt.

BOOM!

Harry and Lily bolted up, someone was outside the door, knocking to come in.

BOOM!

Dudley jerked awake just as Uncle Vernon came downstairs with a rifle in his hands.

_'HE BROUGHT A RIFLE? IS HE CRAZY? WHY DOESN'T HE JUST KILL US ALL NOW?'_ Harry actually had to step away, he never seen Lily look so murderous.

Aunt Petunia turned on a little light. "Who's there?" Uncle Vernon gasped.

SMASH!

Everyone screamed and jumped back, Harry and Lily held each other in a death grip. The door was hit with enough force for it to come clean of its hinges and land on the floor. A huge, dark silhouette was in the frame, as it entered the room they could see a giant of a man with long, shaggy hair and a wild, tangled beard.

"Sorry about that." He said casually, bending down to the door and fitting it back into its frame.

"I demand that you leave at once sir!" Uncle Vernon sneered. "You are breaking and entering!"

_'Literally.'_ Harry thought.

"Dry up Dursley yeh great prune!" Hagrid bent the barrel of the gun upward so when Vernon fired it put a hole in the ceiling. "And here's Harry and Lilia!"

The twins looked up to the giant's face, to see him positively beaming. Lily was wondering how he knew not to call her Liliana, the only one's who did were the Dursleys or teachers at school, and she hated it, it made her sound so _old_.

"I brought something for yeh both, afraid I might have sat on it at some point but I image it'll taste all right just the same." He took out a slightly squashed box from his coat and gave it to Harry who opened it, inside was a sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry & Lilia!_ Writing in green icing on top.

"Thank you!" They smiled.

"Not everyday you turn eleven now, is it?" Hagrid sat down on the couch, took out a pink umbrella, pointed it at the fireplace and in a spark of light a roaring fire ignited; filling up the hut with warmth.

After a few seconds of silence, Lily, who couldn't take it anymore, said. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys, and Grounds at Hogwarts. You know all about Hogwarts of course."

"Sorry, no." Harry told him.

"No? Blimey didn't either of you wonder where your mom and dad learned it all?" Hagrid asked.

"Learned what?"

"You're a wizard Harry, and you, Lilia are a witch."

For a second Lily thought she should be insulted at being called a witch, but than realized Hagrid didn't mean it like that.

"W-We're what?" Harry stuttered.

"A wizard, and witch. And thumping good ones at that, I'd wager. Once you both train up a little." Hagrid told them.

"Hagrid, you've must've made a mistake. I don't think I can be a-a wizard. And I don't see how Lily can be a witch either."

"We're just Harry and Lily. _Just _Harry and Lily!" Lily added.

"Well, _Just Harry and Lily_, did either of you ever make anything happen? Anything neither of you could explain when you were angry or scared?"

_'Boa Constrictor.'_ Harry thought.

_'Huh?'_

_'When the Boa Constrictor's glass vanished weren't we angry at Dudley?'_

'_Oh yeah...'_

Hagrid could tell by their expressions that they were thinking it over, he dug into his coat and handed Lily a familiar envelope, only this time it was addressed to them both.

"Dear, Mr. and Miss. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you both have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She read aloud.

"They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish!" Uncle Vernon spoke for the first time in a while.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?" Harry accused, angrily.

"Of course we knew. And how could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father and even my youngest sister were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you both would be the same, just as strange, just as – abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you!" Aunt Petunia ranted as if she wanted to say it for years.

"Blown up? You told us our parents died in a car crash!" Lily snapped.

"A car crash?" Hagrid said loudly. "A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?"

"We had to tell them something." Petunia stated.

_'And Aunt Mary never told us anything thinking we already knew and not wanting to bring it up.'_ Harry thought.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!"

"They'll not be going!" Uncle Vernon told him.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself is going to stop them, are you?" Hagrid taunted.

"Muggle?" The twins repeated, their interest peaked.

"Non-magic folk. These two had their names down ever since they were born! They're going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." Hagrid said the name Dumbledore with an air of respect, signaling that Uncle Vernon shouldn't have said what he said.

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"

Hagrid finally had enough, and held up his umbrella like a sword. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." He said in a low tone. He suddenly pointed towards Dudley and with a squeal, a gray tail grew from his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared and pulled Dudley and Aunt Petunia upstairs with one last fearful look at them. Lily broke out into giggles, which shortly turned into full blown laughs joined by Harry.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid told them.

Harry nodded while Lily gave a small 'Okay'. Hagrid checked his letter pocket watch.

"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off." He pulled the door down back onto the floor. "Unless you both would rather stay, of course. Hmm?"

Harry tossed his sister her coat and followed Hagrid into the storm in his own without a second glance.

_**Angel:I learned that Robbie Coltrane, the actor for Hagrid, also plays a computer-generated Mr. Hyde in Van Helsing. Neat huh? Also a shoutout to 1945, who has given me a OC request, normally I don't do request from people over the internet for fear of ruining the character. But because you asked so nice I'll be more than happy to try! And hopefully you'll be seeing her in the next chapter or two.**_

_**P.S. I lended my computer to a friend of mine, who stupidly reviewed this story while I was still logged in, so now I have myself telling me I did a good job :(**_

_**_**"So long as we even think about racism it'll never truely disappear." - Angel.**_**_


	4. Diagon Alley AKA Magical Wonderland

_**Angel's note:Finally! It's been a little bit since I last updated, but I've been dealing with an allergy attack, and it's a pain to concentrate when you can't breathe. But I've managed to push my way through it!**_

"All students must be equipped with... one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad." Harry read from the letter as he, Lily, and Hagrid walked the streets of London.

"Can we find all of this in London Hagrid?" Lily asked curiously.

"If you know where to go." Hagrid whispered to them.

They stopped at a corner store with a sign that read '_The Leaky Cauldron_' and entered one after the other. Inside was noisy from music and chatter. Everyone waved at Hagrid, the man behind the counter even reached for a glass saying. "Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?"

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and Lilia here buy their school supplies." He placed his hands on their shoulder, making their knees shake from the extra weight.

"Bless my soul." Tom said suddenly eying the twins. "It's Harry and Liliana Potter."

The pub went silent as everyone turned towards Harry and Lily. Suddenly everyone was standing up to come over.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Doris Crockford, Miss. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

_'Okay, okay, I'm not claustrophobic but this is a little much.'_ Harry thinks as he's surrounded by people shaking his hand.

_'Smile and wave, Harry, smile and wave.'_ Lily mentally snorts as she smiles politely and shakes everyone's hand.

They are than approached by a twitchy young man.

"Harry and Liliana P-Potter. C-Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." He stutters.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Lilia, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid explained.

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"F-Fearfully fascinating subject. N-Not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heh." Professor Quirrell laughed nervously.

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh."

"Goodbye."

They follow Hagrid into a back room in front of a brick wall where there's nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.

"See, you're famous!" Hagrid beamed.

"But why Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who we are?" Lily asked.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Lilia." Hagrid began tapping the brick wall, the bricks began to shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

Harry and Lily grin broadly as they walked down the twisting path. Wizards crowded the stores selling cauldrons, owls, books, and everything else you could think of.

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry."

As they passed a broom store Harry could faintly hear what the boys crowding the window were saying.

"It's a world class racing broom."

"Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000!"

"It's the fastest model yet."

"Hagrid, how are we going to pay for all of this? We haven't any money." Harry asked.

"Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. Ain't no safer place, not one, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." He pointed at a large snow white building that towered over all the shops. A short creature bowed them inside.

The inside was crowded with more little creatures at desk, some pulling precious stones through doors and others leading wizards and witches through others.

"Huh, Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" Harry asked nervously.

"They're goblins. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me." Harry and Lily took an extra wide step to be closer to Hagrid as he approached a counter with a goblin at it. "Mr. and Miss. Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

"And does Mr. and Miss. Potter have their key?" The goblin asked in a kind of menacing tone.

"Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere." Hagrid started searching through his overcoat until he pulled out a small gold key. "Hah. Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about the you-know-what in vault you-know-which."He handed over a small letter.

"Very well." The goblin says more seriously.

They found themselves racing in a cart down dimly lit caverns until the cart stops, and another goblin, Griphook, clambers out.

"Vault 687. Lamp, please." Hagrid hands him the lamp from the cart to light the way to a vault door. "Key, please." Hagrid takes the lamp and hands Griphook the gold key which he uses to unlock the door.

Inside piles of gold coins fill the room nearly top to bottom, both Harry and Lily are speechless.

"Didn't think your mom and dad would leave you two with nothing, now did ya?" Hagrid said to their shocked expressions.

_'Mom... dad... they actually left us with all of this?'_ Lily thought lightly. The same thing was going through Harry's mind as well.

"Vault 713." Griphook announced, the twins were still deep in thought about how little they know about their parent's death.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Lily asked, hoping for something to distract her, when ever she got too deep into her parent's demise she would start crying, something she really didn't want to do right now.

"Can't tell you, Lilia. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." Hagrid replied mysteriously.

"Stand back." Griphook ordered, as he slide one of his long fingers down the door. Clank, clank. The vault suddenly opened to expose a small white package. Hagrid hurried in and scooped it up.

"Best not mention this to anyone." He told them, tucking it into his coat. Harry and Lily gave a small nod in agreement.

They immediately started shopping once they reached the bright twisted street of Diagon Alley, the bought their books at a shop called Flourish and Blotts, two sets of cauldrons, two sets of phials, two telescopes, and brass scales brass scales. Lily stayed outside the Apothecary because of the smell when she noticed a small figure stumbling through a side street.

This figure seemed ready to drop, and what kind of person would Lily be if she didn't try to help them?

"Excuse me." She grabbed the figure's arm – big mistake. A boy around her age with short black hair groaned as if in pain and fell on her. "Easy – easy! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

His blue eyes locked onto hers, he seemed to be searching her for something for something, after a few seconds his eyes softened and he said. "I'm fine... just in a lot of pain right now."

Lily helped him back onto his feet. "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you, I think I can manage now." He paused for a moment before adding. "I would like a name though."

"Liliana Potter, but call me Lily or Lilia, only use Liliana when addressing something to me." Lily told him.

"Heh, alright, Lily. I'll try to remember that one day." And with that he continued his journey down the street, which looked much more dark and gloomy than Diagon Alley.

Harry and Hagrid finally left the Apothecary with all their necessary potion ingredients. Harry was looking at the list when he said. "We still need... a wand."

"A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Why don't you two run along there, and wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." Hagrid explained pointing at a shop.

They entered the shop themselves, no one else was there, they got a tingle up their spins like the very dust and silence seemed to have some secret magic.

"Hello?" Harry called out softly.

"Hello?" Lily said a bit louder.

Thunk, a man appears on a ladder and looks at them. He smiles, his silvery eyes kind of creepy to them both.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. and Miss. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He went on as he grabbed a wand. "Ah. Here we are, beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches." He give it to Harry who gave it a swish and several shelves come crashing down. Harry jumped and passes it to Lily, who hurriedly places it on the counter, her hand strangely burnt.

"What a strange reaction it had with you Miss. Potter." Ollivander walks away and returns with another wand. "Perhaps this, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches." Harry waves at a vase, which blows apart, although with Lily it didn't to anything at all.

"I wonder... yes how about this, holy and phoenix feather, eleven inches." Ollivander hands another wand to Harry, who glows under it. "Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, sir. But what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you both those scars."

"And... who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you and your sister. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things... terrible, yes, but great." Ollivander handed Harry his dark colored wand and retreated to the back of the store.

_'That was kind of weird.'_ Harry commented to his sister.

_'Weird? I've been burnt by a glorified stick!'_

Ollivander returned with a wand that was almost white. "Miss. Potter, try this one, rosewood and angel feather, ten and a half inches."

Lily braced herself for whatever could and couldn't possibly happen, but the moment the wand was in her hand she felt a cooling sensation on her burn and miraculously, there wasn't a trace of it anywhere.

"Interesting, Miss. Potter, interesting indeed."

"What's interesting?" Lily asked.

"Angel feather is a very rare wand core, Miss. Potter. You see angels – wings aside – they look just like humans don't they? As such it's very lucky to get a feather from one's wing. It's interesting how dragon heartstring burns you, yet unicorn hair doesn't to a thing, there is something inside of you Miss. Potter, just waiting to be unleashed." Lily suppressed a shiver, giving Ollivander the money for her wand while Harry paid for his.

Knock, knock.

"Harry, Lilia!" Hagrid tapped on the glass to gain their attention. "Happy Birthday!" He held up a snowy owl in a cage, and smiled at there amazed expressions.

They found themselves back in a close to empty, Leaky Cauldron. Each with a bowl of soup – Lily's being vegetable, of course – everything was quiet, a little too quiet for Hagrid's liking.

"You two all right? You both seem very quiet."

"He killed our parents, didn't he? The one who gave us these." Harry brushed away his bangs to show his scar. "You know, Hagrid, I know you do."

Hagrid pushed his bowl away, in losing his appetite. "First, and understand this, you two, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-... his name was V-."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Lily suggested, stretching her arms, her shoulder-blades were sore ever since they left Ollivander's. She simply was being paranoid, there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Nah, I can't spell it. All right. Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry repeated a little too loudly, Hagrid shushed him sharply, making sure no one was listening in.

"It was dark time, very dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody... not one. Except you two." Hagrid explained darkly.

"Us?" Harry said, nervous. "Voldemort tried to kill."

"Us?" He and his sister repeated, looking slightly terrified.

"Yes. Those aren't no ordinary cuts on your foreheads. Marks like those only come from being touched by a curse... and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to You-Know-Who?" Lily asked, completely forgetting the pain in her back.

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to carry on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you both stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everybody knows your names. You're The Twins Who Lived.

They made it to the train station, both Harry and Lily were pushing a cart, with the stuff, while their owl, whom they decided to call Hedwig, slept on in her cage, which rested in Harry's cart.

"What are you looking at?" Hagrid asked a couple has they walked by. He suddenly pulled out his watch. "Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Harry, Lilia, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore will be wanting his... well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, your train leaves in ten minutes. Here's your tickets. Stick to them, it's very important. Stick to your tickets."

_'Platform 9 ¾?'_ Lily thinks skeptically.

"Hagrid, there must be a mistake. There's no such thing as – Hagrid?" Harry looked around to find that their giant companion was gone. "Oh well, lets go Waterlily!"

"Race you there Harry!" Lily laughed and pushed her cart towards the lane with her brother closely behind and catching up.

"Well, now this sucks." Lily exclaimed bluntly, they were having no luck finding platform 9 ¾ and the fact that some boys were catcalling wasn't helping at all.

"It has to be somewhere Lily." Harry reasoned. "I guess it would be a bad idea to ask wouldn't it?"

"Yep."

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course." Complained a woman, at the mention of the word 'Muggle' Harry and Lily turned their carts around. A group of redheads were passing them by. "Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way!"

_'Can't get anymore helpful than this, Lily.'_ Harry thought following them with his sister eagerly at his side.

"All right, Percy, you first." A plump woman told whom looked like the eldest of four boys.

A tall boy comes forward and runs towards the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. Harry and Lily watched in disbelieve.

"Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am!" Argued one twin.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" Added the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George." Their mother amended before sending him on his way.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." And he runs through the wall, closely followed by his twin before his mother could say anything else.

_'Imagine us doing that if we actually looked like twins, Harry.'_ Lily snorted, the things they could've done, although the Dursleys would've found some way to tell them apart, hair dye or what ever they could think of.

Harry meanwhile ignored her, and pushed his trolley up closer, he still had no idea how to get through the seemingly solid wall.

"Excuse me! C-Could you tell me how to – "

"How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dears. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She pointed to the youngest of her sons. "Now, all you've got to is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck." Piped a girl slightly younger than them.

Harry decided to take the lead, he charged at the wall, shuts his eyes waiting for the crash and when he reopened them he found himself on the a magnificent station with a red strain and bundles of people. When he felt his sister by his side once more they both sighed with relief.

Heading for the compartments they passed a small group of people, three children and two adults. They couldn't help but catch what they were saying.

"Write to me sometime all right? That means you too Artemis." Said a shabby-looking man with tawny hair.

"Of course, Remus." Replied a woman with long, chocolate hair.

"Absolutely." Replied two of the children, the third, a girl with rather long black hair simply nodded happily.

"And Artemis?"

"I'll write to you about _them_ don't worry."

"Thanks. Leo, Aurora, Lucie, I want to hear you all are working hard."

_**The first mentions of some of the OC's yay! I was planning on on having the meeting on the train part of this chapter but it was already pretty long so I decided to save it for next chapter! And there's a meaning behind Lily's wand, care to try and quess? of course I won't answer this year - story needs building up - but I want to see if I made it to obvious.**_

_**_**"So long as we even think about racism it'll never truely disappear." - Angel.**_**_


	5. A Night Of Sorting

Harry and Lily were comfortable in their own compartment, Lily was reading her potions textbook while Harry craned over her shoulder and making noises of disgust when ever something that sounded gross popped up. Suddenly the door opened and the youngest red haired boy stood there.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." They said, Harry finally moved from the book, having been grossed out yet interested enough.

"You're twins aren't you? My brothers do that all the time. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." Ron greeted.

"Harry Potter. And this over here is Liliana although unless you want to be slapped I suggest calling her Lily – or Lilia which ever you prefer!" Harry pointed his thumb at his sister, who gave him a dirty look, then a wave to Ron, and finally back to her book.

"So-so it's true? I mean, do you two really have the... the..." Ron started pointing at their foreheads, and they knew what he was talking about. They lifted up their bangs to reveal their scars. "Wicked."

"We try." Lily said.

The door opened again, and a middle-aged woman pushing a trolley full of sweets looked at them all. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron said holding up what looked like mushed up bread wrapped in plastic wrap.

Harry however was seriously in the mood for sugar, and knew his sister was too. So he took out a handful of coins. "We'll take the lot!"

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed in awe.

They soon were so busy eating all the sweets, that they didn't notice how the scenery outside changed into the countryside.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Lily asked holding up the box.

"They mean every flavor! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George swore he got a bogey-flavored one once!" Ron explained, taking a bit out of a licorice wand. Lily put down the box, deciding it wasn't worth getting something that might make her throw up.

Harry meanwhile picked up a blue and gold package. "These aren't real frogs, are they?" He asked a little uneasy.

"It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself."

The door opened yet again and the black haired girl Harry and Lily saw earlier stood in the doorway.

"Hello." Harry greeted.

She gave a small wave and pointed to the seat beside Lily like she was asking if she could sit there.

"Go ahead." Harry said, he even offered her a chocolate frog which she accepted, not realizing that his own was about to jump out the window until.

"Watch it!" Ron said, but the frog was already gone. "Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

Their guest offered some of hers, to which Harry politely declined, after all he gave it to her, it would be rude to take some of it back.

"What's your name, anyway?" He asked.

_'Lucie, Lucie Costello.'_ A voice spoke softly in their head, Ron was currently digging through the pile of sweets and did not appear to have notice how Lucie's lips didn't move, however Harry and Lily did, and they were psyched to have found another person who could communicate with their mind.

"Well, hi Lucie. I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that over there is Liliana – (cue Lily's glare) – however she prefers to be called either Lily or Lilia."

"And for good reason, Liliana makes me sound like an old lady."

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Ha! I win!" Lily crossed her arms triumphantly, making her brother scowl, he looked down at the card in his hand to distract him from the fact he fallen for her old tactic – again!

"So this is Dumbledore!" He exclaimed, reading the name of the man who Uncle Vernon insulted.

"I've got about six of him." Ron told him.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"Gone? Gone where? Jamaica?" Lily asked, grabbing the card to see for herself.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said. "And why would he go to Jamaica?"

"She was being sarcastic." Harry told him, turning towards Lucie. "Sorry if we're annoying you."

Lucie shakes her head and smiles, she given giggled a little. So clearly she wasn't bothered by Harry and Lily's playful bickering, which was nice to hear because not many people find it amusing. Some, like their old teachers would go into lecture mode about improving their attitude towards each other – as if they hated each other! Others, like strangers who might be witnessing it might start scolding one or the other; old ladies would go after Lily for being 'disrespectful towards her brother'; older men would go on and on about how brothers should or shouldn't behave with their sisters to Harry. Rosemary only interfered if she thought it was getting out of line.

Ron's pet rat squeaked loudly when Lucie let out her white mouse – which curled up in the crook of her neck – gaining their attention. "This is Scabbers, by the way, pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Harry said, not knowing if he should agree or disagree, but Scabbers seemed less healthy than Lucie's mouse.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?"

"Yeah!"

"Depends, could it hurt him?" Lily asked, with Lucie nodded her head, wondering the same thing.

"No, according to Fred, anyway. Ahem. Sun – "

The compartment opened yet again to reveal a bushy brown haired girl who seemed to have an air o bossiness about her.

"Has anyone seem a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She asked.

"No."

_'No.'_

But the girl didn't appear to listen, she was too interested in Ron's wand, that he still had in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

"Ahem. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

'_Did... did he actually believe that was real?'_ Lily thought.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example." She points her wand at Harry's glasses. "Oculus Reparo." The glasses, which were recently broken at the nose-band thanks to Dudley were repaired good as new.

Harry takes them off in amazement, brushing away some of his bangs in the process which gains the girls attention.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger... and the rest of you are?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron says with a mouth full of food.

"Lily Potter." Lily said shortly. "And this is Lucie Costello."

"Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione gets up to leave but turns to look at Ron. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there."

Lily frowned, Hermione seemed too controlling for her age, seriously, what's the point of a childhood if you don't have some fun?

"Well boys, we have a dilemma here... boys or girls first?"

Darkness was upon them when the train pulled into an outdoor station. Older students held open the doors for the younger classes to file out. Hagrid came up to the train with a lantern.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, first years don't be shy! Come on, hurry up!" He shouted into the sea of heads.

"Hello, Hagrid." Harry greeted.

"Evening, Hagrid." Lily added.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed at the giants size.

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me."

Hagrid led them to a row of little boats on the edge of a great black lake. Harry, Ron, Lily, and Lucie shared a boat between themselves while Hagrid had one all to himself. With one word they all took off at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent until.

"Oh..."

"Wicked." Ron whispered.

"Amazing." Lily added, looking up at the magnificent castle.

_'Wonderful.'_ Lucie said, her eyes a bright green.

Everyone climbed the stairs which held only one adult. A rather severe looking woman in a green cloak with her graying black hair in a tight bun greeted them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor,Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awards the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She left behind the grand door.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry and Liliana Potter has come to Hogwarts." A pale, blond boy spoke up, he motioned to the two large boys at his side. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy... Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickers at his name, Lily meanwhile glares at the boy who dares call her by her full name.

"Think my name is funny do you?" Draco snaps at Ron. "No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find you that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Neither of you want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended his hand.

"I think we can tell who the wrong sort are for ourselves, thanks." Harry says coolly. "And I'd be careful what you call Lily, she hates it when someone calls her Liliana."

"Despise it actually." Lily added.

McGonagall returns and Draco retreats with a glare. "We're ready for you now, follow me."

She led them all through the large double doors and into a Great Hall, where there were four long tables with returning students and floating candles in the air. The roof appeared to be the sky.

"It's not really the ceiling. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione explained to a girl next to her.

"All right, will you wait along here, Please?" She gathered them all in front of the long table where the staff was seated. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Professor Dumbledore – Harry and Lily recognized him from the chocolate frog card – rose from his chair.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch." He motioned toward the door where a ragged old man with a car stood. "Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

He allowed a moment for it to sink into everyone's mind before continuing.

"Now on a more happier note, I'd like to introduce two new members to the staff. Please welcome Madam Artemis Montoya, and Professor Harleen Quinine." He indicated to two women, one Harry and Lily remembered as the chocolate brown haired woman from the station wearing sunset orange robes; and a bleach blonde girl dressed in silver.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione looked nervous about being first, she was actually whispering to herself to relax.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Ah, right then... hmm... right. Okay... Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Hermione jumped down with a smile and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco saunters up proudly. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron explained. Lily frowned, because surely that wasn't true, that was like saying all Germans were Nazis.

"Susan Bones."

Harry starts looking around at the teachers and spots a black haired, pale looking man, watching him. His scar suddenly feels like it's on fire. Lily must've felt the same because they both grab their heads.

_'What is it?'_ Lucie asked in concern.

"Nothing." Harry breathes.

Lily follows his line of sight and locks eyes with the same teacher, for a moment he looked shocked before looking back toward the sorting just as Susan Bones was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley." McGonagall called out.

Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!"

Ron's brothers start to cheer loudly as he sits down at their table.

"Harry Potter."

The room goes silent as Harry walks up and sits down.

"Hmm... difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. So where to put you?" The hat muses.

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry whispers.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness? There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure... better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The room fills with cheers as Harry goes to sit beside Ron.

"Liliana Potter."

Lily sighed as she made her way toward to stool, why did _everyone_ insist on using her full name? Honestly. But she refused to give into defeat until not a soul called her Liliana again.

"Lets see... bravery, definitely some loyalty, a brilliant mind but a very cunning imagination... so where should you go? How about... SLYTHERIN!"

Harry frowns from his seat as Lily goes toward the table beside them. Lily meanwhile made sure to seat herself far away from Draco Malfoy.

"Lucie Costello."

"Right, let's see... how about... Gryffindor!"

Lucie sat opposite of Harry beside the Weasley twins.

"Leo Montoya." A tawny haired boy came up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

"Aurora Montoya." A chocolate haired boy approached this time.

"Hufflepuff!"

Leo looked put down.

"Axel Quinine." A black haired boy walked stiffly to the stool.

"Slytherin!"

Professor Quinine looked cross between annoyed and relieved.

"Spectra Song." A sun kissed blonde girl sat down.

"Slytherin!"

"Aquarius Black." A girl with brown hair in bun came up.

"Hmm... Gryffindor!"

When the sorting was over, and all the new students placed, Professor McGonagall dinged on a glass cup to gain the notice of the whole room. "Your attention, please."

Dumbledore rose again. "Let the feast... begin." Food magically appeared on all the tables and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mom's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Seamus Finnigan spoke.

"Me and my sister are half-blooded too, our mom's a pure-blood, dad's half, but she doesn't care." Leo Montoya told them.

"What about you Lucie?" Dean Thomas asked.

_'I'm a half-blood.'_ A few people were taken back when she spoke in their minds.

"Why don't you speak normally?" Seamus asked.

_'Because I don't.'_ She said simply.

"Since when was there a _normal_ way to speak?" Aquarius asked. "You speak how you want to, there's no right or wrong way to communicate."

Meanwhile Harry was glancing at the staff table, he leaned over to Percy and said. "Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house." Percy tells him.

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Ron reaches for another chicken wing, and a ghostly head pops out. "Ah!"

"Hello! How are you?" The ghost asked. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

Several ghosts started flooding the Great Hall. A fat monk came up from the ground at the Hufflepuff table, a beautiful girl soared over the Ravenclaws, and a pirate looking ghost bolted over the Slytherin table, waving his sword while laughing at the students as he passed.

"That must have been the Bloody Baron!" Spectra Song exclaims as he soared passed.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Lily asked.

"No one knows." Axel told her. "I'm Axel by the way. Axel Quinine."

"Any relation to Professor Quinine?"

"Yep, she's my mother."

"I'm Lily Potter, you can call me Lily or Lilia but don't you dare call me Liliana or I'll slap you so hard your head will spin!"

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Spectra Song." Spectra added.

Once the feast was over the prefects started leading their house out of the Great Hall, the Gryffindors followed Percy up to one of the towers where a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress hung, while the Slytherins were led down into the dungeons.

Harry was wide awake with Hedwig by his side, knowing full well that down in the Slytherin dorms, his sister was doing something similar.


	6. The First Day

Come morning; Lily, Spectra, and Axel managed to be the first couple of students at breakfast. Apparently someone informed who ever cooks the meals about Lily's stomach issues so there was a good variety of vegan foods.

Lily glanced around the Great Hall, her brother wasn't here yet, and neither was Ron.

_'Lazy bums probably slept in.'_ She thought just as the doors opened and a sea of students came in, a few she knew.

"Good morning." She piped cheerfully, knowing the reaction they'd give her.

Harry glared at his sister, here he was tired from walking in circles – and she's just indulging herself with food!

"You... have... any... idea how... lucky you are?" Ron panted. "The Gryffindor common room is in one of the towers!"

"Is that what took you so long?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Actually we got lost." Aquarius told her. "I swear – we were on the fifth floor heading down to the fourth floor and headed up on the sixth floor!"

"How did _that_ happen?" Aurora laughed, having just arrived herself from the Hufflepuff common room.

"The staircases like to change." Leo informed her.

"Well, no sense complaining about it now, eat up while you can." Lily told them in a no nonsense tone, especially Harry, who was way too skinny for his age.

Lucie was one of the first to take her advice, she took off her shoes and sat down on the ground with a small amount of food while her pet mouse Jelly climbed on top of her head; everyone else soon was seated at their prospective seats – the Gryffindors sitting as close to Lily as they could.

They joked and laughed – especially when the Weasley twins arrived – and only quieted down when the teachers started handing out class schedules.

"Good morning, Professor." Spectra greeted, as Professor Snape reached them.

"Morning." Axel added.

"Good morning." Lily repeated politely.

"Morning to you all." The Potions Master inclined his head, heading down the table and passing the Slytherins their appropriate timetables.

"What class do you have first thing, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, what about you?" Harry said, trying to lean over her shoulder.

"Charms with Hufflepuff." Lily scanned her class schedule and frowned. "We only have Potions together."

"Normally that wouldn't bother us in the slightest." Fred said.

"But as twins ourselves we know how hard being apart can be." George continued.

"So that must suck!"

"Thanks for the sympathy." Lily chuckled before checking the time, Charms started in half an hour. "We better go."

First classes went with little trouble, Harry and Ron left the Great Hall later than most so they ended up getting lost on the way to Transfiguration, thankfully Professor McGonagall simply gave them a warning and they took a seat next to Lucie. Charms class started out very interesting, Professor Flitwick made several objects on his desk fly around the classroom, but students were a bit disappointed when they found out they weren't going to learn the Wingardium Leviosa charm until late October.

Lily met up with her brother on the way to the dungeons.

"Professor Snape teaches Potions." Ron told them. "He's also Head of Slytherin house, they say he always favors them – now we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish Professor McGonagall favored us." Harry said.

"I'm sure she does, she just too proud to show it directly." Aquarius pipped up. "Mom sometimes tells me how she kept on kicking Dad and his friends out, but she always let them come back."

_'Better than failing school I guess.'_ Lucie said – or thought more accurately. _'Now come on! Class starts in just a few minutes!'_

No one dared go against that logic, so they quickly entered the classroom and broke into teams of two. Harry sat with Ron, Aquarius with Lucie, Hermione with Neville Longbottom, Spectra with Axel, and Leo and Lily – the only Gryffindor-Slytherin team.

"What are we supposed to work on?" Ron asked.

"I think it is Boil Cure potion first." Hermione answered immediately.

"Makes sense that we'd do probably the easiest potion in existence – "

BOOM!

Spectra jumped a good foot into the air when the door burst open and in came the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Severus Snape, swiping in dramatically; which done by anyone else would probably look pathetic.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Professor Snape stalked over to his desk. "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition." He glanced over at the Slytherins more than anyone else. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

His eyes locked onto a student writing on parchment. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not... pay... attention."

Lily's eyes widened when she realized it was Harry who was writing something down.

_'Harry! You black haired, green eyed, glasses wearing bozo! Pay attention!'_

Harry's eyes snapped up at his sisters mental scowl, to notice how the whole room was watching him.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's and Spectra's hands shoot up, Harry meanwhile shrugs. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." Harry replied, ignoring Hermione and Spectra's risen hands again.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape said, before barking at everyone to get to work.

Both twins kept their heads down and eyes on their cauldron, everything was going fine until Leo nearly put porcupine quills in before taking it off the fire.

"Careful!" She whispered sternly, having read what the effects of what could've happened, and she definitely didn't want to break out in boils.

"Sorry." Leo apologized in just as a quiet tone.

By the end of class only Spectra and Axel managed to get their potion pink – which was more effective – however a Lily and a few others were able to get a very light red.

"Ten points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin." Professor Snape said simply. "That is all for today, class dismissed."

"Well, that was huh... pleasant." Aquarius wrinkled her nose as they made their way for the Great Hall. "How in Merlin's name was Harry supposed to know any of that stuff?"

"By reading, maybe?" Hermione said annoyed. "Honestly, doesn't anyone read their textbooks?"

"Gee, Hermione, I _most_ be blind." Lily started. "Because I read through all of my textbooks and there is nothing in there about anything Professor Snape questioned."

"I agree." Spectra said before Hermione could say anything. "I only knew the answers because Dad is a Potions Master himself. All of that stuff Professor Snape asked isn't until third maybe fourth year."

_'Hermione, how did you know the answers?'_ Lucie asked. _'You're a Muggleborn.'_

"So I got a few extra books." Hermione blushed, forgetting that said extra books weren't needed until later years. "It's not a bad thing!"

"No, of course not." Leo said. "But it does irritate people when you expect them to do the same."

Leaving it at that, they talked among their friends and family over lunch. Lily was sitting with her back to the table so she could properly see her Gryffindor friends while at the same time talking with her two Slytherin pals, Lucie of course was sitting shoeless on the floor; holding up Jelly so Harry could pet her, Ron; Leo; and Aquarius were discussing Quidditch and how they hoped to get on the team one day, Aurora was explaining the quoted "Blood Status System" to Hermione while Spectra added her two Knuts every now and then.

"Okay, so there's pretty much five categories to the Blood System." Aurora started. "First are Pure-bloods – "

"Like me." Spectra butted in.

"Who are witch and wizards from a family line completely of wizards since record time, meaning magical parents; grandparents; and so forth. And then there are Half-bloods – like me and Leo – who could be several things, they could have a Pure-blood parent with a Muggleborn or another Half-blood parent; or two Half-blood parents. Than there are Muggleborns like Hermione who are witch and wizards born from a line of Muggles. There's also Squibs who are non-magical people born into wizarding families. And finally there are Muggles completely non-magical folks born into non-magical families."

"Squibs are very rare, I have an aunt whose a Squib the poor thing, jealous of what the rest of the family can do." Spectra said.

"Isn't there some way for them to develop at least some magic?" Hermione asked.

"Nope – at least none that I know of, it's like teaching Muggles magic, only Squibs can still see certain magical things like the Leaky Cauldron and of course ghost."

"Hey Harry." Fred and George Weasley came over, followed by a girl the Weasley twins age with black hair.

"We've heard you – "

"Got onto Snape's bad side – "

"Minutes into the first class!"

"Congratulations!" All three cheered.

"Maybe he wouldn't have gotten on Professor Snape's nerve if he wasn't doodling in class." Lily scold.

"I was taking notes!" Harry defended himself.

"We had to blow up a cauldron to get on Snape's bad side..." Fred said slowly.

"And all it took you was to _take notes_?" George narrowed his eyes.

_'How did you blow up a cauldron?'_ Lucie asked.

"It was our second potions class of our first year." The black haired girl said, glaring at the Weasley twins. "And these two decided they weren't going to work that day so they left their potion sitting, heating up and kaboom!"

"Our very first school prank I believe Fred." George said.

"Also made us friends with Amber here if I recall George." Fred added.

"Only because you got even with my enemy for me." Amber stated. "Names Amber Knight by the way."

They said their greetings and hellos before being interrupted by the mail which is delivered by owls through the rafters. Several owls soar by, dropping packages to students from home, however Harry and Lily get nothing.

"Ron, can I borrow this?" Harry asked, holding up a newspaper Ron put down.

"Yeah." Ron said quietly opening a letter.

Leo, Aurora, and Lucie crowd around a letter from from the formers father, all three with a huge smile on their faces. Neville meanwhile opened a small box and took out a clear ball with gold around it.

"Look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Dean Thomas, a black first year Gryffindor exclaimed.

"I've read about those." Hermione said instantly. "When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

_'But they don't say what you forgot.'_ Lucie said.

The Remembrall suddenly turns red.

"Only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville exclaimed.

_'See? So what's the point?'_

"The point is to drive you crazy trying to remember what you forgotten." Harry said still scanning the newspaper. "Hey listen, someone broke into Gringotts." He added in a quieter tone so only those close by could hear him.

"Seriously? What happened?" Lily asked quietly, Hagrid said Gringotts was one of the safest places to keep something.

"Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day. That's odd." Harry said.

"That's the vault Hagrid and we went to." Lily added.

_'What was in that vault?'_ They thought.

_**"So long as we even think about racism it'll never truely disappear." - Angel.**_


	7. Flying Lessons

_**Angel:It's been a few months since I've been writing, I've been getting over some minor depression so I'll hopeful be back to updating a whole lot sooner.**_

Another day started and several first years crowded around the notice boards in their common rooms. When Lily read it she learned that Slytherins would share Flying Lessons with Gryffindors.

"Just what I want." Harry said bitterly, having read the same thing. "To make a fool out of myself in front of Malfoy."

"You're not going to make a fool out of yourself Harry." Ron assured him.

_'And think, you'll be sharing this lesson with Lily!'_ Lucie added hopefully.

"I guess..."

First year Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way to the Flying Lesson, taught by Madam Hooch who had short, spiked gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Afternoon class." Madam Hooch greeted.

"Afternoon Madam Hooch." The class sang.

"Welcome to your first Flying Lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomsticks. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over your broom and say, up!"

"Up!"

Harry's broom flew right into his hand, Lily and Lucie took a moment but did the same, it was several seconds and few 'ups' before the others managed to get their broom. Hermione's just stood their, and Ron's actually hit him in the nose.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Madam Hooch explained. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle... 3... 2..." She blew her whistle and Neville immediately started to lift off, looking extremely frightened.

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom!" Madam Hooch called as he started to soar away.

"Neville what are you doing?" Leo called out, Ron even shielded his eyes; scared of what he'd see.

"Come back down this instant!"

But Neville's broom seemed to have a mind of its own, he bolted through the sky and hit a wall, then swooping off. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Madam Hooch holds out her wand in an attempt to stop him but ended up diving out of the way as he goes up the tower.

He zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear, and his cloak catches on it. His robe tares and he catches onto a torch, but slips out of his sleeves and falls to the ground.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch ran through the group. "Come on, get up." She added reaching down for Neville.

_'Is he alright?'_ Lucie asked.

"I hope so." Harry whispered to her, feeling sorry for Neville.

"Oh, dear. It's a broken wrist. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Madam Hooch stands with her arms around Neville. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." She warned, leaving the field.

Draco starts snickering, holding up Neville's Remembrall that he dropped. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse!"

"Shut up." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry demanded.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco hops on his broom and soars soars around the group, then takes to the skies. "How about on up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

"Git." Spectra snarled.

Harry mounts his own broom, and Lily is crossed between thrilled and worry.

"Harry no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Hermione tells him. Harry simply ignores her and takes off. "What an idiot."

"That idiot is going to show an even bigger idiot who's boss!" Lily protested. "GO HARRY!"

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry warned, fully aware of the cheering crowd below.

"Is that so?" Draco taunted, Harry makes a dash for the Remembrall but Draco twirls around on his broom. "Have it your way, then!" He throws the Remembrall as far as he can.

Harry zooms after it, speeding towards a tower; for a moment the thought of him crashing into it struck Lily, a few students – Lucie included actually covered their eyes just in case.

However they are the ones who missed Harry doing an amazing move and catching the ball. As he landed the students – minus several Slytherins – cheered loudly and ran to see him.

"Amazing, brother!" Lily pipped, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Excellent, Harry!" Leo exclaimed.

"That was wicked, Harry!" Ron told him.

_'Where did you learn to fly like that, Harry?'_ Lucie asked.

"Can you believe that was actually my first time on a broom?" Harry laughed.

"Harry Potter?" The familiar voice of Professor McGonagall broke up the cheering squad. "Follow me."

_'Busted.'_ Lily groaned.

Harry obediently followed Professor McGonagall, just as Madam Hooch returned to finish the lesson.

"Now, shall we try that one more time?" She said.

Lily barely paid any attention to the class after that, too worried that Harry would be expelled and be left at Privet Drive all alone. What would happen if Harry was forced to endure the Dursleys uncaring nature by himself?

Lucie on the other hand, did the best, and therefore got the highest grade and an extra fifteen points towards Gryffindor.

"That was great Lucie!" Aquarius exclaimed as they headed down for dinner. "You and Harry should tryout for Quidditch next year."

"Assuming Harry doesn't get expelled." Lily voiced her concerns.

"No way would that little mishap get him expelled." She assured her. "My parents did a whole lot worse and still stayed in school."

It was a little while later when Harry join them in the Great Hall, with some of the most fantastic news a first year could give.

"Seeker?" Lily, Ron, Aquarius and even Leo exclaimed.

"Put it there bro!" Lily bear-hugged him.

"But first years never – you must be the youngest house player in about –"

"A century." Harry interrupted Ron, as he fixed his plate with some of everything. "Wood told me. I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"That's never going to happen, nothing ever stays a secret at Hogwarts." Leo warned him.

"But our lips are sealed anyway." Aquarius stated.

Fred, George, and Amber came into the hall, spotted Harry, and made a beeline towards him.

"Well done, Harry." Said George in a low voice.

"Wood just told us. George and I are on the team too – Beaters." Fred added.

"We're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year." Amber said. "Gryffindor hasn't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant."

"Yeah, you must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us!" The Weasley twins spoke.

"Anyway, just wanted to congratulate you." Amber told him. "We've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

And they were gone, just as someone far less welcomed showed up: Malfoy with his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting on the train back too the Muggles?" He sneered.

"Are you talking to me, or him?" Lily asked irritated. "Learn to be more specific Malfoy."

"You also a lot braver now that you're back on the ground with your little friends with you." Harry said coolly.

"I'll take you on anytime on my own." Said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I supposed?"

"Of course he has." Said Ron. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe." Malfoy said, after sizing them up. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

When Malfoy left, they all turned towards one another.

"I really hate that one." Aquarius spat. "Sadly I'm related to him – Leo and Aurora too, in a way."

"Only because Mrs. Black is Mom's cousin." Leo protested. "And don't say anything to Aurora, she hates the very idea."

"Ron, what is a wizard's duel?" Asked Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"It's apparently a duel between wizards. And Ron is your second in command." Lily said. "What kind of duel is it? Do you throw punches at each other like in the Muggle world?"

"No, you use magic in a wizard's duel." Ron told them. "And a second is there to take over if you die – but people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most Harry and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other."

"Yeah, neither of them knows enough magic to do any real damage. He probably expected Harry to refuse, anyway." Axel cut in, having overheard the conversation.

"And what if I wave my want and nothing happens?" Harry asked.

"Then you throw it away, and punch him on the nose." Suggested Lily.

'_Then you throw it away, and punch him on the nose._' Suggested Lucie.

"Nice." Harry laughed.

"Excuse me." It was Hermione Granger.

"Yes, Hermione?" Lily said.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying – "

"Bet you could." Ron muttered.

" – and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"If he gets caught then by all means Malfoy should too, and if not, then I'll just have to even the score." Lily told her. "But I sadly can't participate in the duel tonight because I need to work on some essays – but do give me details tomorrow!"

And that was the end of that.


	8. Slapfest and Broomsticks

**_Angel: I',m back! Okay so here's the deal, I'm going to try and get a few more chapters in before July because I'm going to be gone for a week at Me to We Academy._**

It was the next morning when Lily overheard Malfoy bragging about his plan to his bodyguards, he tipped Filch off and Harry and Ron may or may not be getting expelled. She showed her displeasure in the Slytherin common room.

"You should have seen it!" Spectra laughed, as they took their seats for breakfast. "It was hilarious!"

"What?" Harry asked. "What did she do?"

"She slapped him!" Axel told them all. "Nearly knocked him out too! And then he just made it worse and called her Liliana... in which case he really was knocked out!"

"He deserved it." Ron said. "We nearly died last night."

"Filch wouldn't have killed you." Lily stated, confused.

"No, but the giant three headed dog would've!"

"Ron..." Harry sighed, he really didn't wanna worry Lily too much.

"What three headed dog?"

"Never mind!"

"Harry..."

"Yes, Sweet-lily?" Harry gave her his best attempt at a smile. It didn't work.

"What... three headed dog?" Lily repeated sternly.

"The... three headed dog on the third floor corridor?"

Lucie spat out her milk.

"_Why is Cerberus here?_"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing Hermione was with you, she seems to be purposely ignoring us." Aquarius pointed out.

It was true, Hermione and Neville were with them, and unlike them they weren't too interested in what the dog was there for. In fact Neville would be happy just to leave it alone and Hermione figured refusing to talk to either Harry or Ron would be a good punishment, but her bossy attitude pretty much backfired that idea.

"_What else haven't you told me about, Harry?_" Lily asked, taking a bite out of a vegan muffin.

"_Nothing._" Harry reassured. "_Well... did you know our father was Seeker too?_"

Lily nearly choked.

"_No Harry... where did you find that out?_"

"_Professor McGonagall told me when she made me Seeker... I guess I was so excited I forgot to tell you, sorry._"

"_Just stop trying to keep stuff from me Harry... we're twins remember? Together forever, right?_" Harry could visibly see how that really affected his sister.

"_I promise Lily... no more secrets._" Harry just realized it was about time for class to start. "_In fact, I need to tell you some stuff after school, meet me in the Library?_"

Lily nodded her head slightly and they left for class. However whenever one of them passed by the third floor a shiver made its way down their spines at what was lurking inside.

Draco now avoided Lily at all cost, in every class he sat as far away as he possibly could. Lily couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

It was after DADA that she run into Hermione.

"Evening, Hermione." Lily greeted.

"Oh! Liliana – Lily! Hi..." Hermione fidgeted slightly. "Have you talked to your brother yet?"

"About the... huh... problem with the third floor? Yeah."

"Aren't you upset? I mean he shouldn't have been out at late anyway."

"He was out for a simple dual, if Malfoy wasn't a coward he wouldn't have been anywhere near the forbidden corridor." Lily told her. "I'm not going to be upset with Harry for something he didn't plan on, I'm just upset because he tried to hide it from me."

"But he shouldn't have accepted the dual in the first place, I mean we obviously have curfew for a reason." Hermione stated.

"Do you believe in following your heart and doing what you think is right?"

Yes but – "

"Sometimes you need to do what's wrong in order to do what's right. Malfoy seriously needs to deflate his ego and Harry is the man for the job, I know Harry doesn't want to get in trouble but I also know he realizes sometimes that's the only way."

"I... I guess..." Hermione stuttered.

"Great! Now I'll see you later, okay? I gotta go make sure Harry didn't do anything stupid when I wasn't looking." And with that she quickly left for the library and nearing ran into Professor Quinine. "Sorry Professor!"

"It's alright, Miss. Potter." Professor Quinine said. "But I hope you're ready for your first Elements class tomorrow."

"I'm really excited about it, Professor!" Lily smiled. "Well, goodbye."

This time she made it to the library without incident, Harry was actually waiting for her at a small table near the window.

"Okay Harry. What did you do?" Lily asked, as if talking to a child who didn't wanna admit do breaking a vase.

"Very funny Waterlily." Harry rolled his eyes. "I think I know why the dogs on the third floor." He added in a whisper.

"Really? Enlighten me."

"There's a trap door underneath him, I think that what ever Hagrid took out of Gringotts was placed inside to keep it safe."

"Seems a bit much, don't you think?" Lily said. "It must be really dangerous."

"Or valuable."

Malfoy was still avoiding Lily a week later, but something arrived into a the mail for Harry and there was no way he could resist trying to get him into trouble once in for all.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught by a long, thing package carried by six owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what the large parcel was. And was amazed when the owls dropped it right in front of him, knocking his breakfast to the floor.

Lily was by his side in a secret just as another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron, Lucie, and Aquarius.

"Lucky." Aquarius sighed as Ron Moaned in envy.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even touched one."

_"Can I try it out sometime Harry?"_ Lucie asked.

"Sure Lucie. Come on, lets go unwrap it." Harry said standing up quickly.

"But I can't go into the Gryffindor common room." Lily said sadly.

"Yeah you can, I've seen Aurora come in with Leo all the time. You just need permission from McGonagall." Aquarius told her.

McGonagall was watching and nodded her head, which they took as permission for Lily to go to the common room. They quickly left the Great Hall and sadly met Malfoy at the staircase who took the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick Potter." He said throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, first years aren't allowed them."

"No, _you_ aren't allowed them. Harry on the other hand is a special exception." Lily smirked. "He has natural talent."

Ron couldn't resist adding. "And it's not any old broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?"

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle." Malfoy snapped. "I supposed you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

"Lily, can you slap him again, for us?" Aquarius begged. "I'd do it myself but I promised Mom I wouldn't get into any fights until at least second year."

Before Lily could comply, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, ladies and gentlemen." He squeaked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, it is." Said Harry, fighting not to laugh at Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

And the group headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's rage and confusion.

"Well, it's true." Harry chortled as they reached the top of the staircase. "I wouldn't be on the team if he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione came behind them, looking disapprovingly at the package Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Said Harry.

"Yes, don't stop now." Added Ron. "It's doing us so much good."

"Ron!" Lily snapped. "Hermione, if Professor McGonagall thought Harry should be punished, she would've punished him."

Hermione frowned, and marched off with her nose in the air. Lily sighed in disappointment.

"She really needs to lighten up and let loose."

They Found Leo still sleeping when they went into the boy's dorm. But sadly the bell rang before they could check out Harry's broomstick.

"Stupid Malfoy..." Aquarius grumbled as they left for class... how Harry was supposed to concentrate that day nobody knew.

_**Angel: Okay I've been thinking about writing an analysation of the Harry Potter series in hopes of pointing out WHAT makes it amazing and HOW J.K. Rowling achieved awesomeness. It will be completely unbiased and true. I just need a good format of the books because I really don't wanna be spending hours writing them up. If somebody knows where I can find a copy online that would be great.**_

_**"So long as we even think about racism it'll never truely disappear." - Angel.**_


End file.
